Feliz Cumpleaños
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Harry quiere adoptar un niño pero Draco, no.


**Feliz Cumpleaños**

------------

Harry quiere adoptar un niño, pero Draco no. Porque será?

No pretendo ganar dinero con este fic. Y los personajes son Jotaká..

Eran las 23:56 del 30 de julio, y ellos estaban recuperándose de su post-orgasmo.

------------

Harry solía usar momentos como ese, en los que Draco estaba dócil, para hacer propuestas o pedirle cosas que, en otros momentos, le negaría rotundamente.

Extendió un brazo y Draco se recostó en su hombro, permitiendo que lo abrace y comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio. Draco por su parte estiro su mano por el pecho de Harry y comenzó a hacer dibujos sobre su pecho y estomago, con una extraña sonrisa y Harry se percato que Draco no había encendido su riguroso cigarrillo post-coito.

- ¿No fumas esta noche?-

- No, voy a dejarlo.- dijo el rubio como si nada, continuando con sus caricias a su novio. A su prometido.

Harry pasó por alto aquello y volvió a contar hasta diez, pensando en el tono que usaría para pedirle aquello a Draco. Para pedírselo otra vez y preparándose para otra negación.

- Draco, estuve pensando y creo que realmente no tiene nada de malo que ad…- pero el rubio interrumpió, con la voz firme.

- Te he dicho que no.-

- Pero Draco, a mi me encantaría tener un hijo contigo. Y ese orfanato tiene muchos niños para…-

- ¡No!- y Harry se quedo en una pieza ante el tono fuerte y casi violento que utilizo su adorado.

- Es que no es justo, Draco. No sabes cuanto me gustaría tener un hijo, y aunque tú pienses que seria mucha lata, realmente no seria tanto.-

- Basta, Harry. ¡Ya te lo dije, no quiero adoptar a ningún niño y esta decidido!-

Harry volvió a apretar los labios y se movió de forma tal que Draco retiro su cabeza de su hombro, finalizando el abrazo. No comprendía porque su novio se oponía tanto a la idea, después de todo, se iban a casar en una semana.

Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, la aguja marco que faltaba solo un minuto para su cumpleaños nº 25. Un cumpleaños que ya empezaría de malas, con el y Draco a extremos de la cama, en silencio y ofendidos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Draco, sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha.

Harry no contestó, estaba enojado y se sentía poco amado. No sabía nada.

- No quiero adoptar ningún niño.- comenzó a decir Draco.

- No me digas.- bufo Harry.

- Realmente no… No tendría paciencia suficiente para criar dos niños.- dijo el rubio y Harry arrugo el entrecejo ante la última frase, sin percatarse de lo que Draco acababa de insinuar. Pero levanto la cabeza y se incorporo de costado, apoyando su codo en la cama mirando a Draco.

El rubio tenía una expresión cercana al miedo, pero una de las comisuras de sus labios estaba levantada, mirando un sobre blanco. Estaba, y Harry sabía muy bien, nervioso.

- Pero es que te amo, idiota. Y solo quería tener una familia contigo, tenia esas ilusiones.- el tono de Harry era nostálgico, por una ilusión que se había ido y tornado imposible. Y para mayor supresa de Harry, su novio amplio más aquella tímida sonrisa.

- Se que voy a sentirme débil, y que durante el tiempo que lleve, para poder continuar con esto, mi magia va a descender un poco. Pero no podía negártelo, no cuando se cuanto lo anhelabas.- dijo Draco, mirando a Harry de reojo. Le tendió el sobre.

Harry estaba muy intrigado por la conversación, sin saber precisamente a donde quería ir con todo aquello, que no tenía ni siquiera una trama. Abrió el sobre, desdoblo el papel dentro y agradeció a Merlín el no haber estado parado, porque de haberlo estado, se hubiera caído al piso de culo y posiblemente se lo habría roto.

- Pero, ¿como es posible?- dijo Harry, jadeando.

- Es una ventaja que cuando te corres en mi boca, estés tan exhausto que yo puedo ir al baño a lavarme los dientes.-

Harry lo miraba atónito, sin poder creer lo que Draco medio confirmo.

- Digamos que, hace un mes, no me trague tu corrida.- y acto seguido beso a Harry, cerniéndose sobre el.

Harry tardo medio segundo en responder, porque aun no podía ordenar los sentimientos que empezaban a poblar su cabeza. Realmente Draco era miles de cosas, pero su astucia era la mayor de sus virtudes, lejos. Un Slytherin con todas las letras.

Draco paro de besarlo cuando respirar se hizo vital y miro a su amado a los ojos, soñadoramente. Unos momentos después, la alarma sonó, marcando las 00:00 hs del 31 de julio.

- Feliz cumpleaños, papa.- dijo Draco, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre.

Harry solo sonrió, y en lugar de acariciar el cabello rubio, sostuvo con esa mano la hoja y con la otra, acaricio el estomago chato de su adorado. Y acompañados por aquellas caricias, por ese momento de profunda felicidad para ambos jóvenes, Draco y Harry se quedaron absortos mirando el ultrasonido que el moreno sostenía. Mirando la figura borrosa del fruto de su amor.

Fin


End file.
